Kya yaar
by Cutie pari
Summary: A requested os of Duo angel pari on Abhijeet ka sangharsh...oldie duo nok jhonk with duo dose ..peep in to know more


**A/n: Duo angel pari, here is your requested os Abhijeet ka sangharsh..hope you all like it ...**

Nurse informing salunkhe...sir abhi tak unhe hos nhi aya hai...par aap unse mil sakte hai...

salunkhe nodded...thank u sister...(he entered inside and felt bad to see his partner like this... abhijeet was lying on bed with oxygen mask on his face...his face has become so much pale and dull...)...he saw abhijeet was restlessness and trying to rise his hand which was attached with dripps and needles...so salunkhe rushed toward him and hold his hand securely...

Abhijeet became liitle calm but he was mumbling in low tone...da..ya...daya...plzzzz mujhe bahar nikalo...mera dam ghoot raha hai...(he was taking deep breath and sweats drop appeared on his face)...sir mu...mujhe saans nhi aa raha...jaldi nikalo...

Salunkhe sir eyes became moist...he patted abhijeet head... abhijeet saant ho jayo bacche...tum humare paas ho...relax ...tum uss panick room ke andar nhi ho ab...daya ne nikal liya tumhe...(abhijeet felt sooth after feeling magical touch on his head...he drifted on peaceful sleep)...salunkhe sat beside him on stool and smiled to seeing him relax...

 **sir aapko to khus hona chahiye...ek case me hi sahi aapko mera chehra nhi dekhna parega...** He shook his head in disappointment and said...janab ko aisi halat me bhi majak soojh rahi thi...tumhe pata hai abhijeet tumhari yahi cheej mujhe bhut pasand hai, chahe kaisi bhi halat ho , kitne bhi takleef me ho par tum dusro ke chehre pe khusi lane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho...(tears filled up in his eyes)...mai chahe tumse jitna larai karlu, tumhe do chaar bate kahdu par tum mere liye bhut khaas ho yaar...jis din tumse larai na karu mera din hi suna ho jata hai...(he smiled tearly)...ab jaldi se theek ho jayo , tum aise lete hue bilkul acche nhi lagte mujhe...

Acp sir coming inside with...kya yaar ab baccha aaram kar raha hai isme bhi tujhe problem hai...(salunkhe instantly cleared his eyes and stood up from his seat)...vaise ab kaisa hai... doctor ne kya bola (a fatherly concern clearly visible )

Daya siiting beside his brother...holding his hand...haan sir bataye na...(glancing at his sleeping pals)...koi ghabrane vali baat to nhi hai...

Salunkhe in smile...tumdono ke ladle Abhijeet ab bilkul theek hai...khatre ki koi baat nhi hai...(daya and Acp both took a sigh of relief)...par haan abhi do teen din iska bhut khas khyal rakhna hoga...ise dizziness lage ya heavy breathing ka problem ho sakta hai...aur praduman tu kaan kholke sunle...ye jitna bhi makhan lagaye tu ise bureau nhi ane dena varna aur halat bigar jaegi...(pradyuman shook his head in disappointment)

 **Daya pov: kaas abhi bhi salunkhe sir ka ye roop dekh pata...vaise to humesa larte rahte hai dono par agar ek ko bhi kuch ho jaye to jaan dono ki atak jati hai...(he smiled sweetly )** Daya felt some movement in abhijeet's hand...he was trying to open his eyes ...so Daya carresses his hair ...sir abhi ko hos aa raha hai...

Salunkhe...mai abhi doctor ko bulake ata hun...

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and a blur image of Acp sir and daya came ...he shut his eyes for a second and then open it...he smiled after seeing daya and acp sir tense face...he felt great sooth in his heart...he was feeling so lucky at that time...there is no words to describe his happiness..he tried to say something but oxygen mass was creating problem for him...so he tried to took out his maas ...

Acp hurriedly hold his hand and scold him...kya hai abhijeet haan...abhi puri tarah hos ata bhi nhi ki tumne heropanti dikhana chalu lar diya...bacche bhi itna khurluchi nhi karte jitna tum karte ho...do minute aaram se let nhi sakte ho tum...bed par kaante lage hue hai kya jo chub rahe hai...(abhijeet nodded his head in no while daya with difficulties control his laugh)

Salunkhe coming with doctor virat...kya acp officer ke hos me ate hi pared start karvadi...

Acp in anger...salunkhe tu to chup hi reh...tune hi sar pe charha rakha hai ise... jab bhi mai dantne jayu beech me ake rok leta hai mujhe...

salunkhe in same anger...mai..mai bigar raha hun...ohho hooo...dekho dekho ye baat kaun bol raha hai...jab ye dono koi kand karte hai to dcp se kaun bachata hai inhen...(duo became embarrass)...

virat interrupt...dekho dekho dono kaise dulhan ki tarah sharma rahe hai ...(duo glared virat like i will eat u alive and oldie duo laughed )

Acp in tease...salunkhe tu ye apni daant kya phar leta hai har vakt...baal to nakli hai hi , daant bhi nakli laga liye hai kya... hahahah...

Salunkhe shouted in anger... pradyumannnnnnnnnnnnn...

Abhijeet hold daya's hand and plead him to do something..daya gave him asshrance with eyes...he cleared his voice and said...virat tu khare khare kya kar raha hai... abhijeet ko check nhi karna hai kya...

Salunkhe realising the atmosphere said gave Acp a look " tujhe to mai baad me dekh lunga

virat checked abhijeet and put off his mask...he declared abhijeet fit and gave him suggestion for proper bed rest and then he left the four people

 **virat pov: mere hospital ko ye dono sir machli bajar bana ke rakh dete hai, agar ek ko kuch bola to mujhe fire kar denge aur dusra to mera jeete jee post martom kar denge...(he made a bechara face)... bhagwan plzzz mere hospital ki raksha karna aur meri bhi...** Abhijeet in buttering tone...sir dekha virat ne bhi bol diya ki mai ab bilkul fit hun to...

Acp in anger(with fiery eyes)...to to kya...

Abhijeet gulping his saliva...to kuch nhi sir...(daya hide his smile )

Acp in serious tone...accha hua tumne discharge ka naam nhi liya varna aaj mai tumhe aisa discharge karta ki tum discharge ka naam bhi bhool jate...(abhijeet made a cute angry tone)

salunkhe in low tone to abhijeet...mooh banane se kuch nhi hoga...maine hi pradyuman ko bharkaya hai (abhijeet glared him hard while salunkhe smiled naughtily)

Acp patted abhijeet's head...apna khyal rakhna, ab humlog chalte hai...daya ise bed se hilne nhi dena...

Daya in smile...jee sir...(abhijeet looked at him with angry eyes and then mummbled "huh sab ek me mil gye hai aur mujhpe julm dha rahe hai" )...

Acp smiled seeing his son's antic...and left from there with salunkhe...

Daya in smile...abhi kitna maja aaya na jhagra dekhke inka (abhijeet turned his face another side in anger)...

Daya thinking: ise kya ho gya...mujhse baat kyun nhi kar raha...then said in audiable tone...abhi kya hua...tum mujhse gussa ho kya ...par maine to kuch kiya bhi nhi..

Abhijeet in anger...accha kuch nhi kiya...vahan sabke samne mujhe daant diya aur...(he became silent)

Daya in smile (keeping hand on his chin)...aur kya kiya maine...

Abhijeet like a cute jiidi kid...aur tumhari vajah se mujhe uss laas ka liver check karna para (he made a yuck face)...pata hai ek to band kamre me mujhe itna ghutan ho raha tha upar se vo laas decompose ho raha tha, uske smell se mujhe itni ultiyan aa rahi thi...lag raha tha kisi nark me aa gaya hun...aur upar se usi band kamre me investigation karna par raha tha mujhe ...aur pooch rahe ho kya kiya maine...

Daya in rough tone...sorry abhijeet meri vajah se tumhe itna sehna para...he got up from bed..

Abhijeet hold his hand instantly said...i m sorry yaar mera matlab aisa nhi tha...mai..mai...

Daya in tears...sari takleef to tumhe hi ho rahi thi...humpe to kuch beet nhi rahi thi tumhe uss halat me dekhkar hai na...jab tum uss panic room me bina oxygen ka tarap rahe the , tum samajh nhi sakte mujhe kaisa lag raha tha...par tumhe to lagta hai mai enjoy kar raha hounga tumhe aise dekhkar...

Abhijeet in sad tone...nhi daya aisa nhi hai...(he pulled daya and forced him to sit)...mai janta hun jitna takleef mujhe ho raha tha use kai guna jada tujhe ho raha tha mujhe aisi halat me dekhkar...bas mai tunhse gussa tha kyunki tune mujhe nikalne ke liye apni jaan khatre me daldi...aga tujhe kuch ho jata to...

Daya in stubborn teary rone...aur agar tumhe kuch ho jata to...

They both don't know what would happen if something happen to anyone...their silence spoke their words easily...they both don need words to show their emotions

Daya wiping his tear...chalo ab hug karne do ...(abhijeet smiled and opened his arm)...daya hugged him Tightly...they both felt secured in their arm ..they both promise each other they will always save their reason of lives at any cost in any situation...

 **The End...**

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
